undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kaffe4200/Hope On The Rocks - The End
So Hope On The Rocks is coming to an end. I thought I'd make a blog because, well, I'm ending the story. Now this blog post is gonna be updated as I get closer to The End. And once we're at the and I'll update this blog so much. With trivia, changes, my favorite characters, favorite deaths, etc. All that kind of stuff, because I am ending my story. More is coming later. So far, enjoy the last arc of Hope On The Rocks. Thanks Thanks to everybody, really. Especially those who are and have been reading, of course. It really means a lot, can't really put it into words. I hope you guys understand. Thanks. I also really appreciate all the comments you guys have been posting. I love those. Characters by you guys Also, let me make a list of people I would like to thank, because of the character they've made for the story. They've all added some 'strange' to the story, which I really love. Thanks. *NoCosNicStar for making John Sheen. *Moody for making Peter Armstrong. *Crab for making Lukka Gray. *Willow for making Harrison Wilde. *TWDF for making Gord Rivera. *Bait for making Romario Cortez. *Fitz for making Holly Boehicki. *KP for making Kerri Mavis. *Everett for making Wesley Snipe. Issue Titles So most of the issue titles are references and stuff. Some titles are obvious why they're called what they're called. But some of them aren't. I'll give you the reasons why some of the issues, are called what they are. *108, Hope on The Rocks - "Hope On The Rocks" is a song by Toby Keith, about a bunch of people with problems going into a bar. This is a reference to the characters in the bar, finding themselves in the middle of the apocalypse. It also indicated that the group may be lucky being in Texas' bar, The Rocks. *203, Hospes - 'Hospes' is latin for 'stranger'. Ridley and Esther are strangers. *206, Nautilus - 'Nautilus' is the trusted submarine by Captain Nemo. This is a reference to Lia having to choose whether or not to trust Gavin Cart. *209, Amo - 'Amo' is latin for 'owner'. It refers to Axel being a tradesman, and making Miles the owner of the guitar. 'Amo' is also a type of flour in Denmark, and vaguely refers to the lady in the stall next to Axel, selling food. *303, Pull the Chain - A phrase used by inmates when being transported on prison busses, 'Pull the Chain' can mean to go somewhere against your will. This refers to the prostitutes that Nick are using. *309, Dot Dot Dot - Three dots often means 'more to come', which is a vague foreshadowing to Chad getting removed his title as leader. *310, Palm - 'Palm' is another word for a windmill, and refers to the windmill they want to build in Rogersville. *311, Not Like Africa - Refers to the happy people in Waynesburg Refugee Camp, where Rogersville here is 'Africa'. *314, Harlotry - 'Harlotry' is latin for 'prostitution', and refers to Axel's prostitutes. *405, Relictus - 'Relictus' is latin for 'abandoned', and refers to Lia feeling abandoned, due to his father being away. *407, Psalm 23 - 'Psalm 23' is the psalm the priests is reading in Lia's flashback. *512, Who I Am - A reference to the movie "Who I Am", where a varity of people try to figure out who they are. This refers to Kerri finding out who she really is. *514, Room 23 - A reference to a room in the TV-series "Lost", where Room 23 was used to brainwash people. This refers to Kevin lying about his identity, and getting the group to go to war with the trailer park. *610, With Love From Miles - A play on the phrase 'With Love From Paris', and also the movie "From Paris With Love". *611, Ready Aim Fire - A reference to the Imagine Dragons song "Ready Aim Fire" about revolution. Refers to the fact that the group goes against the trailer park. *612, Clancey's Tavern - "Clancey's Tavern" is a song by Toby Keith, and Kevin's flashback explains the song pretty well. Even the names are the same. *707, Endometriosis - 'Endometriosis' is the name of Holly's disease. *712, Ain't No Horseman - 'The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse' represents death, victory, war and famine. This is an ironic title, as Kerri argues with Stanley right before he dies, and she may see herself as representing death. *716, Call Me Crusoe - 'Robinson Crusoe' is a story about a man stranding on an island and being alone for a long time. Chad feels alone. *808, Blue Jeans - "Blue Jeans" is a song by Lana Del Ray about two lovers being parted. This refers to Margaret dying and this way being parted from Chad. *811, Bluebird - "Bluebird" is a song by Christina Perri about some people being away from each other. This refers to Chad telling Garrett that he will stay behind. *901, Lost - Refers to the TV-series "Lost", which takes place on a deserted island. Also refers to the fact that they group doesn't know where they are. *911, Death Unexpected - A reference to the TV-series "Life Unexpected" about a teenage girl trying to be with her family. Here this girl is Kristen. It also refers to the fact that Kristen wants to commit suicide, and this surprises Doug. *912, King of Hearts - 'King of Hearts' is also called the 'Suicide King', which here refers to Jim, as he wants to commit suicide. It also refers to Lia being very caring. *1003, Psalm 11 - 'Psalm 11' is the psalm Doug says in this issue. *1010, That's a Crowd - A play on the phrase 'Three is a crowd', and refers to the 3 Zeta soldiers. A vague foreshadowing to Wesley's death in the next issue. *1011, That's a Couple - Again a play on the phrases 'Three is a crowd and two is a couple'. Refers to Wesley dying and only leaving two Zeta soldiers back, Jim and Daniel. *1112, Kintsukuroi - 'Kintsukuroi' is the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver, and understanding that the pot is now more beautiful for having been broken. This refers to the 'broken' group, which Miles finds 'beautiful'. *1202, Zombie Dice - "Zombie Dice" is a dice game where you have to be lucky not be eaten by zombies. This refers to the group having to be lucky not to be eaten, due to the street full of zombies. HOTR 2 HOTR might continue in a sequel. Category:Blog posts